Why Can't You See Me?
by Biscuit15
Summary: Izuna was raped a young boy, growing up with many problems. His only friend is Tobi but he tends to forget about Izuna and choose other people over him. Full summary/warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As a young boy, Izuna's parents were murdered in front of him where he was raped and left for dead. Growing up with many problems because of that, Izuna doesn't have many friends. His only friend is Tobirama, but Tobirama tends to forget about Izuna a lot and choose other people over the Uchiha. While most people tend to ignore or overlook Izuna's pleas for help, the only ones who will listen to him are Hashirama and Madara, though both of them cannot understand Izuna's true pain. To Izuna, everyone he cares about doesn't seem to care about him back, so what will happen when Izuna feels the ultimate betrayal by Tobirama?**

**Warnings: Yaoi (HashiMada ONLY – NO TobiIzu), cutting, rape, tragedy. **

People say that you cannot understand another's pain unless you yourself have experienced it. But just how traumatic does the pain you experience have to be before you can understand someone else? Could it be as simple as breaking your arm or being bullied? Or did you have to go through something so traumatising that you came out of it with irreparable mental damage?

What was it like to want to die on a daily basis? To have tried to take your life more times than could be counted – at the mere age of five? Being alone with no one to relate to. To have only a handful of people to take care of you and love you through all of the hard times? Did many people know what that was like?

Well, Uchiha Izuna knew what it was like. Through all of the fake smiles and forced laughs, inside his heart was shattered into millions of tiny fragments – unable to be pieced back together.

**-XX-**

"Izuna." Uchiha Madara smiled, poking his head into his little brother's room. "Hashi is here and he brought Tobi over."

Sixteen-year-old Izuna looked up from his book, tilting his head and smiling cutely as his long black bangs fell to the side. "Thank you, aniki. I'll come down in a minute. I want to finish this page first."

"Make sure you do." Twenty-year-old Madara smiled back. "I'm sure that Tobi-kun doesn't want to have to spend all of his time here with Hashi and I when we're always so… affectionate with each other."

Izuna nodded, his eyes finding the paragraph that he had just read. "I will, aniki."

As soon as Madara had left his bedroom, Izuna dropped his smile and placed his book onto the bedside table, frowning. He loved Tobirama – they were best friends – but sometimes Madara just didn't understand that he wanted to be left alone every now and then.

Madara would ask for his own best friend and lover, Senju Hashirama, to bring Tobirama over for Izuna to get out of his room and interact with someone.

Izuna really didn't like that at times – it felt like his privacy and alone time was being disrespected and intruded upon.

Izuna knew that Madara truly loved him and was only trying to help, so he could never be annoyed with his brother. He also wondered why Madara had never given up on him after so many years of taking care of his traumatised, depressed otouto.

Right now, Izuna just wanted to be alone - he had had a terrible day and he only wanted to sleep. Despite this, he still made his way to his bedroom door and opened it, forcing himself out of his safety sanctuary. Though it took him a few minutes to get downstairs, he smiled as Tobirama glomped him happily from out of nowhere once he had reached the bottom.

"Izu!" The younger Senju cried happily, hugging Izuna tightly. "Izu, aniki is letting me have a party! Do you wanna come?"

Izuna smiled brightly. A party? He very rarely got invited to those, and the only times he did were when the parties were being hosted by either his own brother or one of the two Senju – no one else cared or liked Izuna enough to want him to go to their own parties.

"Yes, Tobi!" Izuna exclaimed, hugging Tobirama. "Thank you so much! I love going to parties!"

Madara smiled at his brother and took Hashirama's hand, leading him upstairs and into his bedroom, wanting to give the two younger boys some privacy.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Hashi." Madara smiled at the twenty-two year old. "It will mean a lot to Izuna."

"No problem, Madara-chan." Hashirama smiled back, kissing the Uchiha lovingly. "Let's leave them alone for now."

As they disappeared upstairs, Izuna released Tobirama, feeling happier by the minute - Tobirama's mere presence tended to cheer him up most of the time.

"How have you been lately, Izu?" Tobirama smiled, knowing that Izuna liked to be spoken to as if he were any other teenager. Izuna had said that it made him feel like he was 'normal', but what he meant by that, the young Senju didn't quite understand. "Hashi-nii tells me that Madara took you to the zoo the other day."

Izuna nodded back, hugging the Senju again. He loved cuddling with people because it made him feel safe and warm. "Aniki let me see all the animals, and he paid extra so I could go in and pet some of them! Oh, and he even bought me a wolf teddy!"

Tobirama smiled. He knew how much Izuna loved animals and felt relaxed by them, and it would have meant a great deal to Izuna to go somewhere full of animals so that he could calm down and have a great time without always being tense and frightened for once.

"That's wonderful." Tobirama grinned, leading the smaller and younger boy out to the backyard - Madara didn't like how Izuna always locked himself away in his room.

They sat down at the table on the back porch, talking happily and ignoring the neighbours' dog that was barking at them.

Tobirama could already tell that Izuna was cheering up, and that was a good thing. He hated seeing the young boy always so upset.

"So when is your party?" Izuna smiled. He played with his long hair as he thought about how great the party would be. He was so excited he almost couldn't wait.

"Oh, I haven't got a set date just yet," Tobirama explained. "In a couple of weeks at the most. We still need to set up the house and get the supplies. I'll let you know when it is."

Izuna squealed happily, hugging the Senju for the third time that hour. He pulled back with a frown as he soon remembered something after having locked his arms around the Senju. Looking down at the ground, he spoke sadly.

"…I don't think aniki understands…" Said Izuna quietly. "…He's only trying to help me - I know that - but he… always tries to push me into spending time with other people…"

"Madara loves you," Tobirama soothed, rubbing Izuna's back. "He just doesn't understand. He's always talking about you at our home."

Izuna sniffled. "…I love Mada-nii, too…"

Tobirama smiled, knowing to be patient with the fragile boy. "C'mon - I can hear your brother calling out my aniki's name."

Izuna giggled softly, only just noticing the noises drifting through the open upstairs window in his older brother's bedroom. There was the unmistakable sound of a squeaking bed and skin slapping upon sweaty skin, coupled with soft grunts and loud cries.

As the two younger brothers went back into the house, Izuna couldn't help but wonder what Tobirama's party would be like. He made a mental list of everything that he would need and what he would wear, so excited he couldn't focus on reality.

**-XX-**

It was a few weeks later when Izuna's heart broke more than ever before. He was walking through the school corridor, searching desperately for Tobirama. He had heard kids in class talking about how awesome the Senju's party had been, among other things, and he just wanted to know if Tobirama would even mention his absence – he wanted – no… he _needed _to know that Tobirama had just made a mistake and thought that Izuna had already known the times and hadn't forgotten about him _again._

Izuna didn't understand why Tobirama had ignored him after telling him just how excited the older boy was for Izuna to join the party. Having been talking about it all the time for the last couple of weeks, how could Tobirama have forgotten about him?

Izuna - being Izuna - could never question Tobirama face-to-face, though. But, as he would soon find out, much to his growing heartache, Tobirama hadn't even bothered coming to school today.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did you have fun at the party?" Madara smiled that same night as he placed Izuna's dinner on the desk inside his room for the younger boy.

Izuna looked up, startled – how could Madara have known about the party if _he_ hadn't? "H-how did you know the party was last night…?"

If Madara knew, than why didn't Izuna know…?

Madara raised an eyebrow in what appeared to be suspicion. He didn't like the tone of voice that Izuna was using – it sounded rather fearful and… betrayed.

"Hashi told me… I knew you wanted to go so when I didn't see you all night I assumed you were sleeping over with Tobi-kun…"

"You didn't see me all night because Hashirama-san was too busy fucking you in every inch of the house…" Izuna said sadly, looking down at his lap as his eyes teared up.

Madara raised another eyebrow and pulled his hands away from the plate. He could feel his heart clenching in emotional pain. He always hated seeing Izuna upset because it hurt him to know that there was nothing that he could do that would help Izuna.

"What are you talking about, Izuna…?" Madara whispered.

"…I didn't go because…" Izuna took a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears. "…Tobi forgot about me… again…"

Madara's eyes filled with tears - he knew that the party had meant so much to Izuna, and having been neglected like this – by someone he held so dear – must've broken his heart. The older Uchiha walked over to the bed and sat down beside Izuna, pulling the younger into a tight hug.

"…Let me go talk to Hashi…" whispered Madara.

After placing a soft kiss on Izuna's forehead, Madara stood up and left.

Izuna soon heard his brother in the next room, sobbing into the phone. So Madara was upset about this, too? It wasn't surprising, but Izuna always had wondered how Madara could bring himself to care so much about Izuna – after all; wasn't Izuna just a piece of trash who didn't deserve love? That's what he had always been led to believe by his peers, and his opinion about himself wasn't about to change anytime soon.

**-XX-**

Izuna sat behind his desk at school the next day, waiting impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. He kept his head down, ignoring the comments that other students were whispering about him, and once the bell rang, he gathered his books and stood up in a split second – practise did make perfect in that case. He was first out of the classroom as he usually was, and after putting his belongings away in his locker, he wandered the halls aimlessly; he had no idea if Tobirama was at school today, and if he wasn't Izuna had no one to stay with.

Eventually wandering outside into the cool grounds, lost in thought, Izuna jumped as he heard someone shout his name.

"Izuna, over here!" Tobirama called, standing by the large oak tree as he flagged Izuna over. The Senju was standing with about five other students – and all of them had horrible reputations.

Izuna kept his head down as he walked over slowly. He was very wary of the people Tobirama was standing with. The second Izuna arrived by his friend's side, the one thing Izuna feared the most happened - he was being rejected by the other people.

"Get lost, Uchiha," sneered one of the boys that Tobirama was standing with. "We don't want you here, you filthy little emo. Why don't get you get back in the bathroom with your knife and carve some new scars into your wrists? You might cut too deep this time and then the world will be better off."

Izuna's eyes welled with tears as he looked over at Tobirama, silently pleading for his help. Said Senju was only looking at the ground with a frown, trying to stay unnoticed – but he knew that the attempt was futile. Why wasn't the Senju saying anything to defend Izuna? This wasn't like him.

"Fuck off, Uchiha!" One of the taller boys shouted, shoving Izuna hard enough for him to fall down on the ground with a loud cry of pain.

Tobirama only flinched, again remaining silent. He hadn't even moved one inch in all of this.

Izuna let out a loud sob, lying still for a few moments before crawling away a few feet. He eventually got to his feet and ran back towards the school building, tears running down his face and small whimpers escaping his voice box.

He had no idea how long he had ran for, but once the school bell rang again, Izuna reluctantly made his way back to class after having cleaned himself up in the school bathroom. He had fingered the pocket knife that he always kept in his pocket, itching to pull it out and place it at his wrist, but he was too scared of being caught out again – the last time it had happened, one of the school bullies had grabbed the knife and slashed Izuna's arm to ribbons, laughing at the Uchiha's screams. It was only lucky that had a teacher had heard Izuna's cries and broken it up.

If Izuna was being honest as he made his way to his classroom, History with Iruka-sensei wasn't that bad; Iruka was the nicest teacher in the school and he always tried his best to make his classes fun and treat all of his students equally. He seemed to have a particular liking for Izuna as he always tried to spend extra time helping Izuna out and had even taken him out for lunch a few times to get him away from all of his bullies.

Izuna sat down, leaning against the wall. He was holding his books in his lap, trying to stay out of everyone's notice by keeping his hood up and his head down. Whether the other kids noticed him there or not didn't seem to matter as they were talking about Izuna again, just like every other day.

While some students tried to talk about him discreetly, others were talking about him loudly, not giving one damn about whether or not Izuna could hear them—and Izuna could hear every word they were all saying.

"He always wears jackets because of his cuts." sneered one of the girls in Izuna's class, talking to one of her other classmates. "He's as bad as his cousin, Itachi! It must run in their family."

"His brother is a faggot, too," the boy closest to Izuna said loudly as he joined their conversation. It was almost as if he wanted Izuna to hear him. "He takes it up the ass every day by Senju Tobirama's older brother! Do you think Tobirama fucks Izuna up the ass, too?"

"Nah…" spoke one of the quieter girls in the class. "I dated Tobi-kun once. He's definitely straight. Besides, I doubt anyone would want to touch _that… _It's probably full of diseases."

"Does that really matter?" laughed the same boy. "I mean Uchiha looks enough like a girl, anyway, so I'm sure a lot of people would put that fact aside!"

Everyone else laughed and Izuna curled up into a ball subconsciously, bringing his small hands up to cover his ears. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly and tried to hold back tears.

"Uchiha is probably so loose from getting raped all the time!" Another classmate called out. "I wouldn't be surprised if his brother fucks him!"

Izuna flinched and began to tremble as memories played through his mind, scaring him. Those words… How could someone talk about something like _rape _like that? They had no idea what Izuna had been through! What goes through his mind every day, tormenting him and inviting him to end his life. How could they just… be so… cruel…?

"Aww, look!" Another girl of the class pointed at Izuna, hatred in her voice. "Little Baby Izu is crying! Does Baby Izu want his big fag of a brother to come take care of him again? Hey, everyone! Remember when Little Baby Izu had that breakdown in the back of the classroom and no one could get near him?"

"Oh, yeah! He kept screaming and ripping at his hair, and when Kakashi-sensei tried to touch Izuna he bit and scratched sensei? He had to call the faggot to come calm him down! Dear kami, the brother is definitely gay! That must be where Baby Izu gets it from!"

"A-aniki…" Izuna whimpered, willing himself not to hyperventilate. He was aware of Iruka running towards him from down the corridor, but he didn't care - he just wanted his big brother.

"No more!" Iruka-sensei shouted at the class as he finally arrived at Izuna's side just moments later. "Just get inside and stop picking on Izuna-kun! How would you like it if someone was always picking on you?"

Izuna flinched and whimpered at the shout and he began shivering when Iruka knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, Izuna-kun? Would you like for me to call your brother, again? It's okay – you can go home if you want. I won't force you to stay."

"A-aniki isn't in town…' Izuna whimpered, his eyes welling up with tears. "…H-he's really sick… So he had to go to a doctor days away from here… Because no one here can help him… Iruka-sensei…"

"Is there anyone else that I could call?" Iruka reached out and stroked Izuna's hair gently, not wanting to see the sweet child so distressed.

"…Y-you could call my aniki's… boyfriend…" Izuna whimpered, trying to be as quiet as he could – he didn't feel comfortable talking about his brother's sexuality because everyone seemed to love jumping on that and using it to bully Izuna.

"Do you know his phone number, Izuna-kun?" Iruka was such a kind man and the younger Uchiha was just glad that it was Iruka who Izuna was most comfortable with at this school – not counting Tobirama.

"…He's Senju Tobirama's brother… H-his number… is in the school system…"

"Oh, yes, I know Hashirama-san. I'll go and ring him now if you want." Iruka smiled gently and pulled Izuna into a warm embrace.

Izuna nodded, sobbing softly as he hugged back and buried his face in the teacher's chest.

Iruka picked Izuna up off of the ground and helped him and his books get safely inside the classroom. He sat the Uchiha down at his own desk while he dialled Hashirama's phone number into his phone. After only minutes of discussion with the older Senju, Iruka hung up and smiled at Izuna.

"He'll be here soon, Izuna-kun," Iruka said softly, ruffling Izuna's hair affectionately.

All Izuna could do was hug his teacher tightly again and bury his face in Iruka's stomach and cry loudly. He ignored all the other students who were currently sneering at him, focused only on Iruka's comforting presence.

Iruka allowed Izuna to hug him and he stroked the Uchiha's silky hair in an effort to try and soothe him. He knew that Izuna was a very fragile boy – he was the person whom Izuna first confided in that he cut himself and wanted to die – but he loved the Uchiha more than any other student in the school.

He loved Izuna's strength to continue living - even after having gone through something so traumatising - even if the Uchiha didn't realise he _had _that strength. He loved the way Izuna was such a sweet child whom, even after having received so little love from the people around him, always cared more for others than himself – even if they were the people who hurt him the most. There was so much that Iruka loved about his student, and he was always there to look after him at school. He was just glad that he was the one teacher that Izuna had absolute trust and love in.

Not even fifteen minutes after Iruka had called him, Hashirama arrived at the classroom and thanked Iruka for the help. He picked Izuna and his books up and carried the boy out to the car. Once Izuna was placed in the familiar vehicle he soon calmed down and quickly fell asleep.

**-XX- **

When Izuna woke up an hour later, he was laying on Hashirama's couch with a blanket covering his skinny body. He wasn't surprised when Hashirama called out to him from the kitchen - the older Senju always seemed to know when everyone was awake, even if he hadn't seen them.

"Izu-kun, is there anything I could get you?" the Senju called gently. "Anything at all?"

"…" Izuna was silent, staring down at his lap. He didn't want to take advantage of Hashirama's kindness – and because of that, Izuna wouldn't ask for anything from Hashirama.

"Izu-kun?" Hashirama stepped into the living room, his brow creased in concern. "Anything at all. It honestly doesn't bother me, whatever you ask for – I promise that it's okay to ask me for things."

"…" Izuna looked down at the ground instead now, his eyes watering from the feeling of being pressured. Though he knew that Hashirama would do anything for him, the only thing that Izuna felt comfortable asking for was to play with Tobirama's dog. He absolutely refused to ask for anything else.

Hashirama smiled in understanding as he surveyed Izuna closely. He knew that Izuna wouldn't directly ask for things, but if offered something, there was the chance that he would say yes.

"What about a chocolate milkshake, Izu-kun?" he smiled softly and reached out to pet the Uchiha's head fondly. He knew that Izuna never passed up milkshakes with anyone – Madara had told him that chocolate milk was Izuna's all-time favourite drink, and he loved chocolate milkshakes even more.

"…" Izuna looked up with a shy expression and nodded slowly. "…Please…"

Hashirama smiled warmly and disappeared back into his kitchen, and Izuna couldn't help but sob softly as he watched the Senju disappear; he just couldn't understand why everyone hated him; most of the people who bullied Izuna didn't even know him!

Izuna was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Hashirama coming back into the living room minutes later with a milkshake in his hand.

"Izuna-kun," Hashirama smiled and sat down next to the Uchiha, handing him the tall glass. "Is there anything that you would like to talk to me about? I know that today at school must have been very hard."

"…" Izuna choked on a sob as he placed the milkshake down on the coffee table so he could wrap his arms around himself - a silent plead asking to be comforted.

"Shh…" Hashirama soothed, hugging the child tightly. "Just tell me what needs to be said… You know that you can tell me anything, Izu-kun… I won't tell anyone – not even Madara."

Izuna hugged Hashirama back tightly, sobbing loudly. Of _course _he knew that he could trust Hashirama with his secrets – he was one of the three people who knew about Izuna's trauma; Tobirama and Madara being the only other two.

"…I… I don't understand…" whispered Izuna as he fisted Hashirama's sleeve tightly, almost afraid to let go of him.

"Understand what?" Hashirama whispered back as he pulled the tiny Uchiha into a sitting position on his lap.

"…Why no one likes me…" whimpered Izuna as he moved closer so he could hide his face in Hashirama's neck. His tears quickly streamed down the Senju's bare skin, but neither male cared – all that mattered was Izuna's pain.

"…" Hashirama frowned, kissing Izuna on top of his head gently. He tightened his hold on the Uchiha, not able to let go of him. "Tobi really likes you. All he ever talks about is you. I love you like my little brother, too. And Madara… He loves you more than life itself. You're his most precious thing, and it makes him so upset that he cries knowing that you're so unhappy… He only ever wants to make you happy and help you enjoy life."

"…" Izuna's tiny body began to shake violently as he tried to withhold sobs that he knew would be the beginning of his next breakdown. "…Why do so few people like me, Hashi-san…?"

"…" Hashirama sighed, clutching at Izuna even tighter. "…I don't know, Izu-kun… I just don't know… You are such a sweet, adorable young man and you don't have a mean bone in your body… But you must understand that even having just one person who cares is better than none."

"…Hashirama-san…" sobbed Izuna. "…Why do you care about me so much… Why… why are you so different to the others…?"

Hashirama smiled sadly, kissing Izuna's cheek gently and cupping it next as he rubbed it with his thumb. He stared into Izuna's eyes with a burning passion in his own. "Well, for one reason, you make my brother very happy. Aside from that, I love you because you're the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. You've known love, comfort and protection from so few people that you can count them on one hand, but… even so… you care more about everyone else and always put them before yourself. And after everything that's happened to you, you still know how to smile. Your heart is just so big your body cannot contain it. You truly are a strong person, Izu-kun."

"…" Izuna was silent, but he did nuzzle in closer, purring softly when the Senju began to pet him softly, comfortingly.

"Just remember," Hashirama whispered into Izuna's ears, his hot breath making Izuna shiver, "Tobi and I love you very much, and your brother would die for your happiness. You'll always have a friend in us."

"…I love you, too." smiled Izuna, nuzzling in as close as he could to the Senju.

Hashirama smiled and hugged Izuna back, letting him lay down and rest his head down in Hashirama's lap while they watched TV together in a comfortable silence. He continued to stroke Izuna's head gently until finally, Izuna fell into his first peaceful sleep in weeks.

**-XX-**

When Tobirama returned home from school a few hours later, he was surprised to find Izuna fast asleep on the couch with his head still in Hashirama's lap.

"Why is Izuna here?" Tobirama asked quietly, setting his school bag down by the front door, not wanting to wake his friend up - he looked so peaceful sleeping, and it was something that rarely happened.

"Madara-chan is going to be gone for about two weeks," Hashirama whispered, carefully climbing out from underneath the Uchiha, "and I had to pick Izuna up from school. He was getting bullied again. He's going to stay here with us until Madara-chan returns."

Tobirama frowned and looked down. He hadn't forgotten about today at lunch at all, and the guilt was eating him up, but the Senju was too prideful to admit that he had done something so wrong as to let someone he just met hurt his lifelong friend like that. "…"

"I really hope you're still looking after Izu-kun." Hashirama whispered with concern all over his face. He must've noticed Tobirama's sad face. "You know how fragile he is. He breaks so easily and he needs someone there to piece him back together when he does. You know this, Tobi, but I also know what you're like. You can be very neglectful at times, even though you don't always mean it. I don't ever want to hear that you've been letting Izuna get hurt. If I do, I'll let Madara-chan deal with you however he pleases – it's not your life at stake; it's _Izuna's._"

"…" Tobirama willed himself to keep his tears at bay. He knew that his brother was right, but hearing this lecture still upset him and made him feel like a terrible friend, but Tobirama just couldn't help but lie to his brother. "…Of course, aniki… I take care of him whenever I can… I was taking care of him at recess, today…"

Hashirama smiled and hugged his brother. "I'll prepare you a small meal for afternoon tea and then you can wake Izu-kun and take him for a walk with you and Sora. He needs to have a little time out and I think being with the dog will be good for him."

Tobirama nodded, following his brother into the kitchen. He petted his dog, Sora, at the entrance to the kitchen, but neither of them had noticed Izuna's eyes leaking tears as said Uchiha had been awake and listened to their entire conversation. Why did it feel like Hashirama was the only one who truly understood and cared for Izuna? Sometimes even Madara came second to Hashirama, but Izuna just couldn't understand why this was.

**A/N Yes, that smidge of HashiIzu was intentional *wink*. It's not something that's going to be developed or even spoken about further into the story – it's just for my own sick, personal satisfaction... **


	3. Chapter 3

"What's bothering you, Izuna?" Tobirama asked as he and the Uchiha walked Tobirama's dog down to the lake that wasn't far from the Senju residence.

Izuna looked down at the ground, tearing up. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell Tobirama that _he _was the reason Izuna was upset – Tobirama probably didn't even _realise _what he was doing. …Or at least Izuna liked to tell himself.

"…" Izuna just continued to stare down at the ground as they walked.

Tobirama, pissed off by the smaller boy's silence, grabbed Izuna's hand and stopped him. He pulled Izuna over to the bench seat they had just passed and forced him to sit. He stared deep into Izuna's eyes, anger and hurt flashing in his own.

"If you're upset because of me," Tobirama growled, "please tell me so I can fix it."

Izuna closed his eyes tightly, trying his best not to break down. He hated when Tobirama got like this because the older Senju honestly scared him at times like these.

"…No…" Izuna finally forced out with a whimper. "…It's not because of you…"

"Izuna-" Izuna cut Tobirama off, pleading in the Uchiha's voice.

"Please, Tobi… I love you, but… I just don't want to talk about it…"

Tobirama sighed but nodded, patting Izuna's shoulder gently. He felt bad for acting like he had all day and he wrapped his arms around Izuna's frail body for a few moments.

"…I'm sorry…" He apologised for his cruel behaviour as of late. "It's just… stressful… I'm very sorry…"

"It's okay…" Izuna looked up at his friend, forcing out a small, weak smile.

Izuna got off of the seat after a few seconds, sitting down instead on the ground beside the dog and hugging Sora tightly, running his hand through the very old German Shepherd's fur. Sora whined and licked at Izuna, not wanting to sense the boy's depression.

"I love you, too, Sora…" Izuna muttered, resting his forehead on Sora's shoulder blade.

Tobirama smiled gently, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket and snapping a quick picture of Izuna and the dog. He saved it into a text message and added Madara's phone number out of his address book.

"I'm sending this to your brother," teased Tobirama, grinning playfully, "and telling him that you told Sora that you love her more than you love Madara."

Izuna's lips arched slightly, and a tiny giggle sounded from his throat. "You're mean, Tobi." He smiled.

"I know I am," Tobirama agreed, punching Izuna gently in the shoulder. "Now let's get the dog to the lake. She's getting impatient."

"Race you there!" Izuna laughed, taking off before Tobirama could even register his words.

"No fair!" Tobirama called after the retreating Uchiha, pouting. "I have a fifteen-year-old dog to take with me! She can't run!"

Izuna just giggled again as he continued running.

**-XX-**

"I spoke to Madara-chan today, Izu-kun." Hashirama smiled over dinner the next night. "He's very worried about you, so I told him that you're having fun here with us."

Izuna smiled back. "Thank you for not making him worry about me…"

"He said that he misses you heaps and he asked for me to tell you that he loves you."

Izuna smiled again, and if it weren't for Izuna's puffy, red eyes, the two Senju might've believed that Izuna was happy.

No, Izuna was far from happy. Earlier that day, Tobirama and Izuna had been having a great time together while Hashirama was at work. Or at least they were until someone knocked on the front door. Tobirama had gone to answer it, leaving Izuna alone in the room. The Uchiha had curled up comfortably on the bed, expecting Tobirama to return alone and continue their game.

Instead of Tobirama returning alone, the group of people who Tobirama had been hanging around with at school entered the bedroom behind the Senju, and as soon as they saw Izuna, leers crossed their faces. The second Tobirama had left the room to get everyone refreshments, Izuna had been cornered with no chance of escaping.

By the time the Senju returned back to the bedroom ten minutes later, Izuna was in a hysterical panic and everyone else was laughing at him. Tobirama had cleared his throat and all attention turned from Izuna onto the Senju, and the Uchiha had taken that as his chance to flee. Pushing his way through the group of people, he fled from their sight.

Izuna had hidden in the broom cupboard for over an hour crying his heart out, and when Tobirama had finally opened the door, Izuna's heart broke even more to hear that the only reason Tobirama had even bothered to find Izuna was to tell him that he was going out with his new 'friends'.

When Hashirama had returned home from work a few hours later, he had found Izuna in the living room sitting on the couch, blood running down his arms and dripping everywhere, tears mingling in with the heavy flow of blood.

Izuna had replaced the old cuts with new ones.

The Senju had sat down with Izuna, bandaging his wrists and cleaning him up, letting Izuna cry into him, and he eventually found out about Tobirama's recent behaviour. Hashirama was distraught to hear what his brother was doing, but he had promised Izuna that he would talk to him after dinner.

So here Izuna currently was, trying not to cry as the mere presence of Tobirama made his heart ache once again. Hashirama could sense this and he tried to distract the fragile Uchiha. He dearly loved the young boy and never wanted to see him hurting.

"Izu-kun, Madara-chan told me about that abandoned baby kitten you brought home." The Senju smiled. "He said you looked after it so well and that you loved it so much that when the person who had bought it from you two came to pick it up, you cried so hard and almost wouldn't hand it over."

Izuna smiled softly at the memory, remembering the way he had cared for the closest thing he had ever had to his own pet. "Yeah, he was such a sweet little kitty…I named him Kuromaru because he was completely black."

Hashirama smiled back, reaching over the dinner table to clasp Izuna's hand tightly. "You really love animals, don't you?"

Izuna's soft smile instantly brightened. "Very much so, Hashirama-san."

"I am curious, Izu-kun. What's your favourite animal?"

"A wolf!"

"A wolf? Why so?"

Izuna's bright smile dimmed into calm, relaxed one now. "Wolves are beautiful, untamed creatures. They're so powerful, majestic, elegant, and dangerous, yet… utterly beautiful. And… they're free, living with its family. Nothing can truly tame a wolf, or really take it away. …To me, a wolf symbolizes a beauty and freedom that I just cannot attain, no matter what I do. I guess a wolf… is everything that I wanna be."

Hashirama smiled back. "You're so passionate about them, Izu-kun."

Izuna smiled back. "What's your favourite animal?"

"I don't really have one. Tobi likes monkeys, though."

Tobirama nodded and smiled tenderly at Izuna, knowing that the small Uchiha was still upset because of him. He didn't want to give Izuna more reason to cry, or… hurt himself.

"Aniki, may I be excused?" Tobirama asked politely, his small smile turning into a frown when Izuna avoided eye-contact with him. "I would like to have an early night tonight."

"Yes, of course." Nodded Hashirama. "I would like to talk with you first, Tobi."

Tobirama frowned but he nodded anyway, standing up. "I'll meet you in my room."

Hashirama nodded back as Tobirama left the dining room, and he finished his dinner at his own pace, conversing softly with Izuna, and once he had finished he stood up and kissed Izuna on the head.

"Do not worry, Izu-kun," Hashirama smiled. "I'll sort him out."

Izuna sighed in relief, clutching at Hashirama's hand tightly. "Thank you.'

Hashirama petted Izuna's head lovingly before walking upstairs to Tobirama's bedroom. Knocking on his brother's door, he opened it and walked in, finding Tobirama in the process of pulling all of his clothes off in order to change into his pyjamas. Hashirama closed the door behind him, moving over to the bed.

"Tobi, I am worried." Hashirama said gently, sitting on his now completely naked brother's bed. "Izu-kun told me about your new friends and how you've been acting. I don't like it."

"Are you worried more about Izuna or me?" Tobirama asked, pulling new pants on.

"Right now, I am more worried about young Izuna, Tobi - though I must admit that I don't like what Izu-kun has told me about your new friends. They sound like they're trying to recruit you into something. And besides this, Tobi, you aren't the one with depression. You know how much Izu-kun suffers, so think about this - if you were Izuna, how would you feel losing your best and only friend?"

"You're his friend, too!" Tobirama exclaimed, getting defensive. He didn't like how his brother was turning everything around on him - he never had been good at getting lectures.

"Tobi." Sighed Hashirama. "In all of Izuna's young life, he has only ever had Madara-chan and both of us. Yes, his parents loved him, but they're not around anymore to love and protect Izu-kun. You two have known each other since you were both very small children. You need to stop neglecting Izuna's needs and treat him with the love you know he needs. I know you have that love inside of you – you just have trouble tapping into it sometimes."

"…" Tobirama hung his head. He knew that his brother was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to keep hearing about his own faults.

"Tobi, why are you neglecting him, anyway?"

"…" Tobirama shrugged, looking down at the ground.

Hashirama reached out and pulled his brother onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "…Are you getting bored of Izu-kun?" He tenderly asked.

"…" Tobirama shook his head after moments of thought.

"You know…" Hashirama began softly. "Today… after I finished work… I came home… You're hurting Izu-kun so much more than he will allow you to see… I had to bandage his wrists and clean the blood up… Again…"

Tobirama gasped and teared up, clutching at his brother's shirt tightly. "No…"

"Shh…" Hashirama kissed Tobirama's cheek gently. "Just promise me that you will try and be a better friend to Izu-kun."

"…" A silent tear ran down Tobirama's cheeks.

"Tobi, please…" Pleaded Hashirama softly. "I'm so worried about little Izu… I love him so much; I couldn't bear the thought of losing him…"

"…I will…" Tobirama whispered softly, looking up to make eye contact with his brother. "…I'm so sorry, aniki…"

"Don't apologise to me, Tobi - apologise to Izuna. He's the one that you've been hurting – not me."

**-XX-**

Outside the bedroom, Izuna was standing in front of the door, listening in to the conversation with tears running down his cheeks. What he had been hearing upset him – it was like Tobirama didn't even care anymore and it was only Hashirama and Madara who still did. Or at least that was what it felt like when Tobirama ignored his brother.

Izuna yelped when the door that he had been leaning against opened and he fell into Hashirama's strong arms. He hastily wiped away his tears and looked pointedly away from the Senju's face.

"Izu-kun…" Hashirama whispered sadly as he tightened his hold on the Uchiha. "Have you been listening in the entire time?"

Izuna nodded, hugging Hashirama tightly, sobbing into the Senju's chest. "…Can… can I sleep with you, tonight, Hashirama-san…?"

Hashirama smiled gently. "Of course you can." He petted Izuna's locks lovingly as he released the tiny male. "I won't be going to bed for a while yet, so if you'd like to jump in now or later is your choice. If you want to go later, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Can I play with Sora?" Izuna asked, and Hashirama had to chuckle - asking to play with Sora was the one and only thing he would ask for without hesitation.

"Of course you can. Can you feed her for me, too, please?"

Izuna nodded and went to find the dog, leaving Hashirama alone to do some housework.

**-XX-**

"Aniki…"

Hashirama's eyes opened hours later upon hearing Izuna crying for his brother. He sat up and turned the lamp on, glancing over at Izuna and finding him sobbing into Hashirama's mobile.

"Izu-kun?" Hashirama gently pried the phone from Izuna's hand, putting it up to his ear. "Who is speaking?"

"Hashirama, it's me…" Came Madara's distressed voice from the other end of the line. "What's wrong with Izuna? It's three in the morning, and he's calling me - crying!"

"Madara-chan, it's all okay." Hashirama soothed patiently, reaching over to rub Izuna's arm in a comforting manner. "Tobi is just being a bit of a brat lately - that's all. It's okay - I've spoken to Tobi and hopefully it won't happen again."

"…My otouto is very upset!" Madara exclaimed, and it was obvious that he was close to crying himself. "I'll come back home if I have to! Forget the doctors!"

"Madara-chan, it's okay - the boy just isn't used to you being gone for so long, and he just misses you."

"…" Madara sighed. "…I trust you with my baby brother…"

"I know you do, Madara-chan. Goodnight. I love you."

After Madara replied, Hashirama gave the phone back to Izuna, allowing him to say goodnight.

"Aniki…" Izuna hiccupped into the phone, wiping at his wet eyes. "…Yes… I will, Mada-nii… Okay… Goodnight… I love you, too, aniki…"

Izuna hung the phone up and nestled in close to Hashirama. The Senju wrapped his arms around Izuna, holding onto him tightly.

"Goodnight." They each whispered to the other, falling into their own deep sleeps almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Izuna dragged himself down to the breakfast table, as miserable as ever.

"Good morning, honey." Hashirama smiled at the Uchiha, standing up to fetch Izuna's breakfast that was resting on the kitchen counter.

Tobirama avoided eye contact with Izuna, staring down at his own plate. He felt so ashamed of himself for making Izuna extremely upset.

"…Izuna?" Tobirama called warily, still staring down at his food. He was afraid of Izuna hating him – if the Uchiha did, Tobirama would be heartbroken. "…I'm sorry for how I've been acting… Can we go and see a movie today…? We'll spend some time together… Just you and me…"

Izuna looked at Tobirama and nodded, smiling happily - he was just glad that Tobirama was remembering him and choosing him over others for once. "I would love to!"

Tobirama looked up at the Uchiha and grinned, just glad to know that Izuna still loved him.

"What movie were you planning on seeing, Tobi?" Hashirama asked as he sat a plate of food down in front of Izuna.

Tobirama frowned and poked his fingers together in a very Hinata-ish way, aware that his brother would not approve of his choice. "…That new horror movie that just came out…"

"No." Hashirama stated without hesitation. "No. Absolutely _not!"_

"But, aniki!" Tobirama pouted. "I-I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to see what I want!"

"No. Those movies are just porn with a bit of blood mixed in to make it sell through cinemas for publicity."

"Aniki! I'm_ not _a virgin, so I can handle it!"

"Maybe _you_ can, Tobi, but can _Izu-kun_ handle it?"

Tobirama bit his lip and glanced over at Izuna. He was hurt to see that Izuna was staring down at his lap, his expression blank.

"Izuna…?" Tobirama called carefully. "Are you okay?"

Izuna jumped at his name, but he soon smiled brightly. "I-I'm okay - I was just thinking about how Mada-nii and Hashirama-san are both so protective over us. I've never seen a horror movie. Mada-nii says the same as Hashirama-san."

Tobirama bit his lip, afraid that Izuna would decline the offer because of his brother's wishes – it wouldn't be the first time that he had done so. "So… you don't want to come…?"

"Tobi, please pick something more mature or you're not going at all." Hashirama warned.

"Aniki! Izuna and I want to see this movie!" Tobirama seemed to forget that Izuna was hesitant to say yes.

Hashirama sighed and turned to the younger boy. "Izuna, are you sure you want to go and see this smut-fest?"

"…" Izuna frowned as he thought his options through. "…I… want to spend time with Tobi…"

"There will probably be lots of blood and sex."

"…" Izuna glanced over at Tobirama before smiling. "…I'll go… But you can't tell my brother or he'll be upset."

"I won't." Chuckled Tobirama. He stood up and grabbed at Izuna's arm, trying to pull him out of the chair. "C'mon! We'll go and see the early showing!"

"Tobi, just let him eat first." Hashirama laughed, kissing his brother's head and ruffling Izuna's hair.

Izuna smiled gratefully at Hashirama, cutting his egg and lifting a piece to his lips. Izuna was excited to see his first horror movie, but at the same time, he was scared - would he be able to last through it and please Tobirama? Or would he succumb to his timid, traumatized mindset?

**-XX- **

"Izuna!"

Izuna jumped, as he tended to do when people called his name out in public, and he turned to see his little cousin, Sasuke, running towards him.

Izuna smiled softly when Sasuke reached him and he pulled his thirteen-year-old cousin into a tight hug.

"Hello, Sasuke." The older Uchiha smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Ita-nii took me to see a movie!" Sasuke squealed happily, nuzzling in close to Izuna's chest.

Itachi arrived at Izuna's side from out of nowhere, staring emotionlessly at his younger cousins as he reached out and pried his brother away from Izuna.

"Come, otouto," Itachi said in monotone. "We must leave."

"Hello, Itachi…" Izuna said in uncertainty; though he loved both of his cousins, he knew that Itachi hated him and Madara. Why he did, Izuna didn't know.

"…Hn." Itachi grunted, walking away with Sasuke's hand in his.

Sasuke stared over his shoulder at Izuna, waving sadly. Izuna waved back, sighing.

"Izuna, what's wrong?" Tobirama had arrived at Izuna's side, worried by the depressed frown on the Uchiha's face. "Why do you look so sad?"

"…My cousins were here…" Izuna said softly. "Itachi hates me…"

"Shh…" Tobirama soothed, reaching out to pet Izuna's back gently. "It's okay… Let's get our drinks and then we'll go and sit in the showing room. I have lots of lollies in my bag. Popcorn, too. C'mon, Izuna."

Izuna nodded and held Tobirama's hand as the older boy lead him to the drink machine. Soon enough, they were situated comfortably in the cinema chairs, waiting for the movie to begin. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, Izuna turned to the Senju.

"So what is it about?" Izuna whispered to Tobirama, wary of the people behind them.

Tobirama shrugged, taking a handful of his popcorn. "I don't know. I just saw the trailer for it, and it looked really good."

Izuna smiled to himself, snuggling in close to the Senju and resting his cheek on Tobirama's shoulder. "I hope it's good."

Tobirama nodded, reaching up and stroking the Uchiha's hair. "Yeah, me too."

It didn't take long for the movie to begin. Not even five minutes into it, Izuna was terrified, whimpering softly and clutching Tobirama's hand tightly. He wanted to go home and escape the frightening images and sounds, but he didn't want to disappoint Tobirama. He stayed where he was, fighting with all his might the instinct to flee.

Just a few minutes more into the movie, Izuna had realised what Hashirama meant by smut-fest – though instead of just sex or even touching or kissing, it had to be full-blown rape.

Tobirama was too absorbed in the movie, seemingly unfazed by what he was watching and he didn't notice when Izuna's small noises of fear disappeared altogether. It even took him a few moments to realise that the Uchiha had begun to hyperventilate.

"Izuna?" Tobirama whispered worriedly when he noticed the harsh breathing. "…Oh, shit!"

Tobirama couldn't believe that he had overlooked Izuna's rape and molestation. He was kicking himself as he grabbed his bag from under the chair and quickly pulled Izuna to his feet, helping the stumbling boy out into the hallway and trying to calm him down.

"Izuna, calm down." Tobirama begged, rubbing the Uchiha's back gently. "It's okay. Shh… I'm here."

"Home!" Izuna pleaded, trying to get out coherent words through his hyperventilating. "A-aniki…! Wanna… go… home!"

"Shh…" Tobirama wiped the tears from Izuna's eyes. "It's okay. Shh. I'll go refund our tickets while I call Hashi-nii to come and get us, okay?"

Izuna whimpered, grabbing Tobirama's arm and clinging to him as the Senju began to get to his feet. "Love you!"

"I love you, too, Izuna. I'm so sorry I forgot about that. C'mon; we'll go home and watch something else."

Tobirama helped the shaking boy to his feet, and after refunding their tickets and calling Hashirama, the older Senju arrived only minutes later at the cinema, having already been in town shopping.

**-XX-**

It was almost two weeks later when Madara returned to town and arrived at the Senju residence. Izuna was sleeping inside Tobirama's bedroom while the two Senju were doing housework together.

"Hashi!" Madara called, distress in his voice, as he unlocked the front door and stepped in. "Hashi, I need you!"

"Madara-chan, what's wrong?" Hashirama came running from upstairs.

Madara ran to Hashirama the second he saw the Senju, shaking. "…The doctors… they were right… I _am _going blind!"

"Oh, my precious 'Dara!" Hashirama whispered, clutching at Madara tightly. "I am so sorry…!"

"How will I ever take care of my baby brother when I'm blind?" Madara sobbed. "Hashi!"

"Madara-chan, shh…" Hashirama soothed, rocking Madara gently side-to-side. "Hush, now. If anything ever happened to you, you know that I would always take Izuna in for you."

"Hashi!" Madara moaned loudly as he cried into the older man's shirt. "Hashi, I'm so scared! I don't want to go blind! I'm so scared, Hashi!"

"I know…" Hashirama tried to console his beloved, wiping at Madara's tears. "I'm always going to be here for you. Hush, now, my darling."

"H-hashi…!"

"Madara-chan, shh… How about we move in together? That way someone will always be home with you to help you."

Madara nodded without hesitation. They had always wanted to move in together but both of their brothers didn't want to leave their own home. As usual, their brothers would always come before their own happiness, so they never had lived in the same house together – the closest they came was spending a few nights together in one of the houses.

"Can we find a new home?" Madara whispered. "I don't want to upset Izuna by playing favourites and letting Tobi stay in his home while Izu has to move…"

"Of course we can." The Senju smiled. "How about we start looking right now for a new home? I'm sure that the real estate will have something suitable."

Madara nodded, burying his face in Hashirama's chest. "…Don't tell Izuna… Don't tell him about anything… He'll be so upset… too much for him…"

"I won't. Izu-kun is sleeping, so let me just tell Tobi that we are leaving, okay?"

Madara nodded. "Please be quick… I just wanna get this over and done with…"

Hashirama kissed Madara's lips before heading off in search of his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

When Izuna woke up a few hours later it was with a soft whimper. He had had such terrible nightmares again.

"Oh…" Izuna whined, hiding underneath the bed sheets as he struggled to contain his tears. "…!"

"Izuna?" Tobirama poked his head into the room, seemingly worried by Izuna's muffled cries. "What's wrong?"

Izuna's eyes watered as he peeked out from under the blanket. He looked away from Tobirama after just moments of careful studying. "…Nightmares…"

"Does Madara know about your nightmares?" Tobirama asked gently, stepping into the room and over to the bed.

Izuna nodded, wiping at his tears. "Yeah…"

"C'mon." Tobirama helped Izuna out of the bed and to his feet. "Your brother is home so you can talk to him about it. He's been very worried about you. He wanted to wake you up not long ago but nii-san convinced him to let you sleep."

Izuna teared up at the mention of his brother - oh, how he had missed Madara. "M-mada-nii…"

"Shh…"

Izuna was silent as Tobirama took him downstairs. Once they entered the living room, Izuna sobbed loudly and ran to Madara the second he saw his brother on the couch with Hashirama.

"Aniki!" Izuna whimpered, snuggling in close to his brother, shaking.

"Baby brother…" Madara said softly, pulling Izuna onto his lap. "Oh, my precious baby brother. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mada-nii!"

"Are you okay, Izu-kun?" Hashirama asked softly, leaning forward and petting Izuna's back gently.

Izuna shook his head. "Nightmares!" He sobbed.

"He has nightmares often," Madara explained gently. "He tells me that he dreams of losing the three of us. That, or he dreams of committing suicide."

"You poor baby!" Hashirama whimpered, grabbing Izuna's hand and squeezing it tightly. "That explains why you're always crying and screaming at night and in the mornings!"

"Izuna, I'm not going anywhere." Tobirama said gently, running his hands through Izuna's soft hair. "You know that I would never hurt you."

Izuna nodded and blindly searched for Tobirama's hand. "T-tobi…"

"Tobi, maybe you should take Izu-kun for a walk," Hashirama gently suggested. "Take him out for lunch. I'll get you some money."

Madara nodded. "That is a good idea. Izuna, go wash your face and go with Tobi-kun, okay?"

Izuna was reluctant to leave his brother's side, but he soon enough found himself walking beside Tobirama through town, dabbing at his sore red eyes. Izuna could only hope that Tobirama wouldn't abandon him today.

-XX-

The next day at school, Izuna and Tobirama were sitting together for lunch when Tobirama's 'friends' showed up.

"Tobi," the one Izuna had come to know as Pein spoke. "We're going to ditch school for the day. Are you in?"

Izuna scanned the group of people properly for the first time since he had met them, and he was shocked to see that his cousin, Itachi, was amongst the group. Izuna had wondered why he had never noticed Itachi with the others before, but pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he clutched Tobirama's hand tightly, hoping that the Senju would decline.

"Sure." Tobirama smiled, answering almost without hesitation. He turned to Izuna, smiling brightly. "I'll see you later, Izu."

Izuna whined, tightening his hold on Tobirama's hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "…Tobi… you promised…"

"I'm sorry, Izuna…" Tobirama frowned, gently prying the small fingers off of his hand. "I'm sorry, but I want to go with these guys for today. I was with you all day yesterday, okay?"

One of the larger boys in the group laughed at the scene and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. "He's nothing like you are, Itachi." He chuckled.

Izuna, though he was so upset, didn't fail to miss the discomfort and fear that briefly crossed his cousin's face before turning stoic once more – almost as if he were used to this kind of contact.

"Tobi, please?" Izuna whimpered again. "…?"

"I'm sorry, Izu." Tobirama said softly. He wasn't about to change his mind. "I'll see you at home tonight."

With that, Tobirama kissed Izuna's forehead gently before standing up and following the small group out through the double doors of the school's cafeteria.

Izuna sobbed loudly, wanting to curl up and die at this betrayal.

"But, Tobi…" Izuna looked down at his wrists, sobbing harder as he stared at the fresh bandages that Hashirama had changed this morning. "…You promised…"

**-XX-**

"Any luck?" Izuna heard Madara ask from his place on the older Uchiha's lap.

"No." Hashirama sighed. "When that boy gets home…"

Izuna was sitting on his brother's lap, cuddled up against him so that their stomachs were pressed together. His head was rested against Madara's chest and his arms wrapped around the elder's strong shoulders. Madara's arms were wrapped loosely around Izuna's waist.

"Izu-kun, I cannot apologise enough for Tobi's behaviour as of late…!" Hashirama whispered.

"It's not your fault, Hashi." Madara said softly, reaching up to rub Izuna's back gently. "You've done the best that you could with him."

"As soon as Tobi gets home I will make sure he cleans up his act, Madara-chan."

"Tobi is fine…" Izuna mumbled, snuggling in closer to his brother. "It's his friends… Mada-nii, Itachi is in that group…"

"Itachi?" Madara repeated. "Our cousin Itachi?"

Izuna nodded. "Yes, but I don't think that he is happy there… There's this big boy who acts like he owns Itachi or something…"

"We can't do anything for Itachi," Madara said sadly. "I know that it's hard, but we can't…"

"Boys," Hashirama sat down on the couch beside the two Uchiha. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm so scared for my brother. It's almost midnight. He's never been gone this late, he's never skipped school like that before, and he won't answer his phone. He keeps hanging up on me!"

Right as Hashirama finished speaking, the front door opened and Tobirama staggered in, swaying back and forth.

"Tobi, where've you been?" Hashirama exclaimed, getting up and running to embrace his baby brother. "I've been so – Tobi! Have you been _drinking!"_

Tobirama looked up at his brother with red, bloodshot eyes. "So what if I have…?" He said quietly.

"You're seventeen! You –" Hashirama stopped as he sniffed the younger Senju. "…You've been near drugs, too! Upstairs, Tobi! You're grounded!"

"Make me." Tobirama spat, not moving an inch.

"You're so lucky that it's the drugs and alcohol that are talking! Upstairs to your bedroom, Tobi! Go!"

"No!"

"Tobi!" Hashirama shouted angrily, starting both Uchiha; Hashirama never shouted – especially at his baby brother. "Tobi, you go upstairs and get into bed! I'll deal with you tomorrow! Go! You're grounded!"

Tobirama spat at his brother after shouting back for a few moments

Once Hashirama had watched as his brother disappear up the stairs and into his bedroom, he made his way over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands. He was so distressed he had started to cry.

**-XX-**

The next morning when Izuna woke up, he wondered if Tobirama would be going to school or not.

Izuna yawned and sat up, finding that Madara had brought him to sleep in Hashirama's bed with both Madara and said Senju. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, Izuna found that it was only a bit past six - school didn't start until quarter-to-nine.

Izuna sighed. What was he supposed to do while everyone else slept?

As Izuna laid back down in the bed and cuddled in close to his brother, he looked over at Hashirama as said Senju began to talk in his sleep.

"Tobi…" he sleep moaned. "Don't… don't turn out like tou-san… please…"

Izuna frowned. What was Hashirama dreaming about? Izuna rolled over onto his side and began shaking Madara awake - Hashirama had begun to cry in his sleep and Izuna didn't know what else to do.

"Mmm?" Madara moaned, opening his eyes. "…Izu…? Wha…?"

Hashirama-san is having a bad dream." Izuna whispered, concern in his voice.

Madara blinked before sitting up and looking over at his lover.

"Hashi." Madara called softly, reaching over Izuna and shaking the Senju's shoulder gently.

Hashirama woke up quickly with a loud whimper. He hid his face from view, but the shivering of his shoulders gave everything away - he was crying harder now than he was before in his sleep.

"I…!" Hashirama sobbed, choking. "…I feel so dirty… I need a shower!"

Izuna watched in confusion as Hashirama left the bedroom quickly. He turned to Madara.

"What's wrong with him?" Izuna asked sadly.

Madara sighed. "…When Hashi was young… his father did drugs and got drunk every night… He molested and beat Hashi all the time… He had raped Hashi a lot, too… and when Tobi-kun was born… he had the same treatment… as only a baby…"

"Tobi never said anything about that to me." Izuna whispered.

"Well, he was very young." Madara stroked Izuna's hair gently. "Their father died of an overdose and we think that either Tobi-kun truly doesn't remember or he has blocked everything out. That's why Hashi reacted so strongly last night."

"…I… didn't know…"

"Yes, it took a bit for Hashi to tell me, too, Izuna. It's nothing against you, but you know how hard it can be to talk about such things…"

Izuna nodded. "I know…"

Izuna remembered everything. Having seen such a strong person break down because of memories made Izuna remember the day he became too afraid to truly live.

**A/N Next chapter will be a flashback to the day Izuna became traumatised. Izu will be pretty young, so if you don't like it, you can skip past it. The chapter will only contain the flashback, anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaa-san?" Four-year-old Izuna smiled happily, hiding a picture he had just drawn behind his back. "Kaa-san, I drew another picture."

Izuna's mother, Koizumi, turned from where she had been preparing Izuna's lunch and smiled lovingly at her son.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, kneeling down and hugging her son.

Izuna smiled shyly and presented the picture to her. "It's for big brother…"

Koizumi took the picture, looking over it with a large smile on her face. "Darling, it's wonderful! Madara will love it. Go and show your father, sweetie."

Izuna shyly kissed his mother's cheek and nodded, leaving to find his father.

"Tou-san?" Izuna called, arriving at his father's study. "Tou-san, are you in here?"

"Yes, son." Came the reply.

Izuna pushed the door open and walked in, smiling as he looked at his father.

"Look at what I did for big brother." Izuna smiled shyly, giving his father, Kagumi, the picture.

Kagumi smiled at Izuna, petting his head. "Very good. I'm sure Madara will love it."

"That's what kaa-san said!" Izuna exclaimed happily, hugging his father's leg. "Tou-san, may I stay here with you til lunch is ready?"

"Of course, son."

Izuna squealed happily. Kagumi smiled. Unlike his younger brother, Fugaku, Kagumi actually loved and cared for his family.

**-XX-**

Minutes had passed as Izuna watched his father fill in paperwork for his job. Kagumi held little conversations with Izuna while he worked. It was completely normal, just like any other day. But what wasn't normal was a loud smash that came from the living room and Koizumi screaming from the kitchen.

"Kaa-san!" Izuna squealed, tears of fright in his eyes.

"Izuna, stay in here." Kagumi said quickly as he hurried downstairs to see what was wrong.

Izuna, instead of obeying, followed his father downstairs. He had hidden himself by the door to the kitchen, watching his father try and console his hysterical mother.

Hands soon grabbed Izuna from behind. Izuna panicked, knowing that it was neither of his parents – so someone had to have gotten into the house.

"My baby!" Koizumi screamed, reaching out for Izuna, trying to hurry to her son's side, and Kagumi was holding her back. "My baby! Don't hurt my baby! Please!"

"Put him down!" Kagumi shouted.

Whoever had hold of Izuna laughed. Izuna could tell that it was a male that was holding him.

"What do you think you can do to the three of us?" The man laughed again, and Izuna could feel him slipping his large hand down to the Uchiha's waist, playing with the hem of his shorts.

Koizumi screamed in absolute horror as the large hand slipped inside of her baby's shorts, grabbing his penis. Izuna squirmed in discomfort, not truly understanding the situation - why was someone touching him there? People touched him in a lot of places, but never down there.

"Don't hurt him!" Koizumi pleaded in terror. "Please!"

The man laughed for the third time.

Out of the corner of Izuna's eye, he could see two men run towards his parents, knives in their hands. The boy's attention was quickly diverted away from his parents as an unbearable pleasure jolted through his body.

Izuna squealed as his penis was squeezed, and he whimpered when all of his clothes were ripped from his tiny body. As he was laid down on the ground, he could hear his parents' screams. Before he knew it, he was screaming too as something was thrust inside of his tiny body without warning.

**-XX-**

Hours later, Izuna was still calling for his parents. He couldn't move at all from the pain. He was absolutely terrified. He squealed when he heard the front door open and close, but once he heard Madara's voice, he began to cry again.

"Kaa-san, I had a good day at school today." Madara had called, oblivious to the deafening silence in the house. "Tou-san, are we still gonna go fishing, today? Can we bring Izu? Izu, where are you? Aniki has a surprise for you!"

Izuna sobbed and choked on the blood that was slowly dripping out of his mouth, hiccupping.

"'niki…!" Izuna tried to call, but his voice was so hoarse he could barely hear himself.

"Tou-san, why is the window broken?" Madara's now-slightly worried voice called. Silence answered him. "…Tou-san? Why won't anyone reply to me…?"

The growing panic in Madara's voice as the silence begun to sink in was obvious in the young Uchiha's voice, and when he would come into the kitchen after minutes of desperately searching the house, Izuna would never forget the absolute hell on his brother's face, or the deafening screams that were louder than Izuna's had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N There is a tiny lemon in this chapter between Madara and Hashirama.**

On Izuna's way down to the living room, he had passed by the bathroom, and all that Izuna could think was that he was glad that he wasn't the only one who cried hysterically because of memories.

Madara had entered the bathroom with Hashirama, and now - as far as Izuna could tell - they were cuddling on the bed together, talking.

While Izuna himself wanted comfort, he knew that Hashirama needed it more than Izuna did right now. He knew that Hashirama rarely cried, and he also knew that seeing Tobirama like that had been what did this to the older Senju.

"I hope that Hashirama-san feels better soon…" Izuna mumbled to himself. "He must carry around a lot of pain… I wonder if Tobi knows that his brother is hurting…"

Izuna sighed, wiping at his wet eyes. He lay down on the couch, trusting that Madara knew how to take care of Hashirama.

**-XX-**

When Izuna awoke a few hours later, he gasped when he saw that it was lunchtime. What about school?

"Nii-san!" Izuna cried, getting up and running around the house in search of his brother. "Aniki, I'm late for school!"

Izuna ran up to Hashirama's bedroom, forgetting completely about what he and Madara could be doing together. He pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

"Aniki, I –!"

Izuna's eyes widened as he watched the two lovers make good use of the bed. He wasn't sure if they were really fucking or not, though. They couldn't be - Hashirama was moving so slow and gently inside of Madara, that just couldn't be fucking! So what was it…? Only adding to Izuna's confusion, there were no cries of pain – not even one sign of discomfort, and the only noises were soft moans and wet kisses.

Madara's left hand was entangled in the Senju's hair while his right hand was pumping himself slowly in time with Hashirama's gentle movements.

Hashirama's hand was resting on Madara's chest, and Izuna watched as his brother moved his left hand down to join the older man's free hand.

"I love you." Madara whispered, placing his fingers in the spaces between his lover's.

"I love you, too." Hashirama whispered, kissing Madara. "Together, now."

Madara nodded and released everywhere with a small whimper while the Senju came silently inside of him.

Izuna didn't miss the love-filled gazes the two shared. After another kiss, Hashirama pulled out of his Uchiha and lay beside Madara, the Uchiha resting his head on the Senju's chest, holding hands.

"I love you." Madara whispered again, closing his eyes as Hashirama traced small nothings on his sweaty chest.

"I love – Izuna!" Hashirama's eyes widened when he saw that Izuna was at the door watching them.

Madara opened his eyes, frowning at Hashirama, confused - did Hashirama just confess to loving Izuna…? Following Hashirama's gaze, he eventually saw his brother at the door.

"Baby brother." Madara said gently, beckoning Izuna into the room and covering both Hashirama and him over with the blanket. "Come here."

Izuna nodded, tears in his eyes. He hurried to his brother's side, snuggling in closer to the sweat-slicked skin.

"What's bothering you, Izu?" Madara said gently, moving hair out of Izuna's eyes.

"…Was that really fucking…?" Izuna whispered, leaning into his brother's embrace.

Hashirama and Madara smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the tiny Uchiha.

"No," Madara said softly. "Not at all. That's called making love, Izu."

Izuna's eyes widened. "M-making love…?" He stuttered - how could sex be making love? "…What's making love?"

Hashirama smiled sadly, reaching over Madara to pull Izuna onto his blanket-clad lap. He petted Izuna's hair lovingly.

"Izu-kun," the Senju said in a sad tone, "did you take sex ed in school?"

Izuna shook his head. "Nii-san likes to protect me from that stuff so he can teach me himself."

Hashirama shook his head. "Madara-chan, it's best for a professional to teach him. He doesn't even know what making love is…"

"But Izuna is not ready." Madara weakly protested, pulling his brother back to his own body so he could hug him tightly.

Izuna felt like a rag doll, being pulled between the two older males all the time.

"Well, he's not crying and panicking." Hashirama gently pointed out. "Maybe when he was younger, anything sexual upset him, but he's older now, Madara-chan. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was the general roughness and forcefulness of sex that was upsetting him? He watched us making love with only teary eyes – and I suspect that that was from the shock and confusion he felt."

"But…" Madara looked over at his brother and sighed. "Fine. Tell me if you need me to stop talking, Izu."

Izuna nodded, smiling up at Hashirama when the Senju pulled Izuna back onto his lap, holding him close to his chest. Izuna lay back against the Senju, quite comfortable and feeling babied – except that he loved getting babied.

"Making love…" Madara began carefully, smiling as he thought of how loving and gentle Hashirama always was to him. "…It really does show the love between the two participants."

"Hashirama-san looked so gentle and caring with you." Izuna smiled.

"He always is." Madara smiled back, encouraged by Izuna's cooperative words. "We've never 'fucked', otouto. Not once."

"That's because I love your brother." Hashirama smiled. "I love all of him - not just his body. I believe that 'fucking', as you so often term it, Izu-kun, only shows a lust for the other person, not love. I love your brother too much to ever want to make him doubt my love."

Izuna smiled. "How old were you two when you lost your virginity?"

Hashirama's sweet smile dropped at these words and he looked away, down at the ground. Madara shook his head at Izuna, a silent warning to be careful about what he says.

Izuna gasped and remembered their conversation earlier that morning - how could he have forgotten something so important like that?

"Hashirama-san, I –" Izuna tried to apologise but Madara cut him off.

"What Izuna meant was how old were we when we first made love together." Madara said softly, smiling, placing his hands on Hashirama's shoulders. "He knows that we are each other's firsts, so he's only curious."

"Oh…" Hashirama looked up slowly. "…Well, it was my eighteenth birthday and Madara was fifteen…"

"You mean I kept my… Madara gave his innocence away willingly when he was younger than I am now?"

"Well, you're only sixteen, Izuna." Madara beamed. "You still haven't engaged in any willing sexual activities. So I'd say yes."

"Well, I like to think that I am a good boy." Izuna smiled.

The older males laughed. "Cute."

"Hey, Tobi was my age when he gave his virginity away, right?" Izuna asked curiously.

Hashirama frowned again. "…" He bit his lip but decided on nodding, forcing out a fake smile.

Madara was sighing, upset with Izuna's careless questions, but he didn't say anything about it – instead, he tried to change the subject.

"What did you come up here for, Izuna?" Madara asked gently.

Izuna looked up at Madara, tilting his head as he tried to remember. "Umm… Oh! Nii-san, I'm so sorry that I missed school! I fell asleep again, and… I…"

Madara chuckled, silencing Izuna. "Izu, you didn't miss school. I thought you deserved a rest so I let you stay home."

"Is Tobi home, too?"

"Yes, but he's hung over and grounded." Sighed Hashirama. "You may see him, but I don't want him to leave the room unless it's because of bodily needs."

Izuna nodded. "O-okay…"

With that, Izuna jumped off of the bed and begun making his way out of the room.

"Just be quiet," Hashirama called after the retreating Uchiha. "He's got a big headache and he's a bit grumpy, too, so be cautious, okay?"

"I will," Izuna called back over his shoulder, making his way to the younger Senju's bedroom.

Knocking on Tobirama's door, Izuna pushed it open and looked around for him.

"Tobi?" Izuna called in vain. It was obvious that Tobirama wasn't in his room.

Izuna ran from the room and back to his brother, and he couldn't help but cry when he told them that Tobirama was gone.

Hashirama jumped out of his bed - still naked as the day he was born - running as quick as he could to his brother's bedroom.

Madara kissed Izuna's head before he pulled his pants back on and chased after his lover.

Izuna stayed put, afraid - where had Tobirama gone?

Hashirama and Madara were quick to run back to the older Senju's bedroom.

Izuna watched the still-naked Senju cry as he grabbed his phone and called the cops. He stared nervously at Hashirama's member. He vaguely wondered just how much it would hurt Madara to have to receive that.

"Mada-nii…?" Izuna whimpered, grabbing his brother's hand. "C-can you tell Hashirama-san to put some pants on, please…?"

"Shh…" Madara whispered, hugging his brother tightly. "Not now. He's very distressed. I don't think he even realises."

**Izuna nodded and clung to his brother. It was then that he had noticed that Hashirama was holding Tobirama's cell phone in his hand. Where did the younger Senju get to?**


	8. Chapter 8

"No luck?"

Hashirama's eyes watered when Izuna shook his head. Everyone had been out searching for Tobirama, but no one could find him - not even the police. The Senju had been gone all day and it was now nearing nine-o'clock at night.

"I'm sorry, Hashirama-san…" Izuna said softly.

"Hashi, the police are still out looking." Madara tried to comfort his lover. "I'm sure Tobi-kun is fine."

"Madara-chan…!" Hashirama sobbed, grabbing Madara and hugging him tightly. "My baby brother! What is wrong with him! Why is he doing this?"

"Shh…" Madara hugged the Senju. "It's okay…"

"He's all I've got!" Hashirama sobbed. "My precious baby brother! I can't lose him!"

"You won't lose him," Madara soothed. "It's okay."

"He's the only family I have left! Madara-chan! I can't… my baby brother!"

"Shh…" Madara held Hashirama tightly, swaying him gently. "Izuna, go have another look for Tobi, please."

Izuna nodded sadly. "I don't like seeing Hashirama-san so upset…"

"I know, Izuna… I know…"

Izuna hugged his brother goodbye before leaving the house, walking along slowly. He looked everywhere for Tobirama, but no matter where he had searched, he just couldn't find the Senju. He soon decided to go home and have a rest, but when he stepped back into the house, he felt his heart breaking at Hashirama's loud cries.

"Aniki!" Izuna called, taking his shoes off by the door. "Aniki, I'm home!"

"Upstairs, Izu!" Madara called. "In Tobi's room."

Izuna hurried upstairs and he teared up when he found Hashirama laying on Tobirama's bed, crying into the pillow.

"Oh, Hashirama-san…" Izuna said sadly.

"Izu, baby," Madara called, sitting on the chair at Tobirama's desk. "Hashi is very distressed. Don't bother him, okay? Just let him cry. He needs to let everything out."

Izuna nodded and hurried to his brother, climbing up onto Madara's lap. Izuna couldn't believe today. Hashirama was the strongest person that Izuna knew, and he knew that the Senju very rarely cried - and when he did, he was always quick to cheer up. Today, Hashirama had done nothing but cry.

"My baby brother!" Hashirama cried.

Madara didn't get a chance to say a word, because the second Hashirama's phone began to ring, the Senju dived on it.

"Did you find my brother?" Hashirama sobbed into the phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

It was silent on Hashirama's end for a moment before, "Tobi! Where are you!"

Both Uchiha became alert at this. Once Hashirama had hung the phone up, said Senju turned to the younger males.

"Tobi's hurt," he sobbed. "I need to pick him up."

"What happened to him…?" Izuna whimpered.

"…His friends took him to a nightclub… A drunken man bashed him…"

"We'll come." Madara said quickly, standing up and helping Hashirama to his feet - he knew that Hashirama needed support. "C'mon."

Hashirama nodded and the three of them hurried out to the car.

**-XX-**

An hour later, Izuna was sitting in the passenger seat next to his brother. Hashirama was in the back seat, nursing his injured brother. The tension in the air was thick and Izuna felt uncomfortable because of it.

"Nii-san…?" Izuna spoke tentatively, trying to break the silence.

"Shh…" Madara shushed gently. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Izuna nodded and watched his brother.

Hashirama must've been so focused on Tobirama that he had forgotten all about the Uchiha's quickly receding eyesight, because he very rarely let Madara drive anymore – and never at night - Hashirama was convinced that the glasses Madara wore for driving wouldn't help.

"…" Izuna looked behind him at the two Senju, feeling his eyes tear up again at the sight of Hashirama nursing his bloody and bruised sleeping brother. "…Aniki…?"

"Izuna, shh…" Madara said again. "Not now. Just help me watch the road."

Izuna nodded. "Okay, aniki."

The rest of the drive was silent, and Izuna was just glad that they soon arrived at the hospital. While Madara and Izuna got out of the car fairly quickly, Hashirama was quickest, looking somewhat like a bullet as he freed himself from the car and shot towards the hospital reception with his brother in his arms.

"Aniki…" Izuna tried again for the third time that night.

"Hn?" Madara glanced down at his little brother, ruffling the shiny raven hair.

"…Hashirama-san seems so depressed, today… Do you think he and Tobi will be okay?"

Madara bit his lip. "…It's hard to say, baby brother… I think seeing Tobi like he did that night has broken down all of Hashirama's walls and brought out everything that he had managed to lock away in the back of his mind… mainly the way he felt as a small child. …I honestly have no idea if he will be okay or not…"

Izuna felt his eyes tearing up and he hugged his brother tightly. He sobbed when he felt Madara's arms envelop him and pick him up, and before he knew it, they had entered the hospital and were sitting next to Hashirama and his brother in the waiting room.

It didn't take long for Izuna to drift off to sleep in Madara's protective hold.

**-XX-**

"Izuna…"

Izuna's eyes flickered open the next morning.

"Time to get up. You have to get ready for school…"

Izuna groaned and sat up. He quickly realised that he was in Hashirama's bed, but said Senju was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Hashirama-san?" Izuna asked, wiping at his eyes.

"He's in Tobi's room." Madara explained. "Poor kid is pretty beaten up. Stupid bastard broke Tobi's arm…"

Izuna looked down. "Tobi… So he won't be at school today?"

Madara shook his head. "No… The doctors found drugs and alcohol in his system, so Hashi doesn't want to take the chance of Tobi running away and getting hurt again."

"Hashirama-san loves Tobi so much…"

"Well, he's all Hashi has," Madara explained. "Their mother died giving birth to Tobi, and they didn't have any other family except for their father. C'mon - get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

Izuna nodded. "When are we going back home, Mada-nii?"

"I'm going home as soon as I drop you off at school. Hashi said that he just wants to be with Tobi."

"Okay…"

Izuna's eyes watered. He knew that things were going to be harder than ever now.

**-XX-**

Izuna sighed as he walked into his own home for the first time in almost three weeks. He could hear Madara in the kitchen talking on the phone, so instead of greeting his aniki, he went straight upstairs to his bedroom, throwing his schoolbag down in a corner and sitting down on his bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, etching new scars into his wrists. He knew that Madara would be upset, but he needed to do it.

**-XX-**

An hour later when Madara came upstairs, Izuna had already stopped the bleeding and hidden the new bandages with his jacket sleeve.

"Izuna," Madara spoke softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Pack your things, please."

"Why…?" Izuna was scared - why was Madara asking this of him? Why did they have to leave the house? "Did you have Hashirama-san have a fight?"

"No… We are moving in together… Hashi bought the house just then."

"Why…?"

"…Because…" Madara's eyes filled with tears. "…I'm going blind, and Hashi doesn't want to be alone…"

"But…" Even with the new knowledge of his almost-blinded brother, Izuna couldn't help but think of himself right now. "…I don't want to leave…"

"Izuna…" Madara burst into tears, sitting down on the bed and holding his brother tightly. "I'm so sorry… but we have to…"

Izuna couldn't help but follow his aniki's emotional breakdown.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several months since both the Senju and Uchiha had moved in together, and Izuna was right about things being hard.

Because of Madara's failing eyesight, no one had been paying much attention to Izuna and his needs. On top of that, Tobirama was so far gone due to the drugs and alcohol, Hashirama had fallen into a deep depression - his heart broken over having lost his beloved baby brother to its influence.

And now, as Izuna sat in the living room watching Hashirama dote upon the now three-quarters-blind Madara, Izuna knew that he had to get out of the house.

"Tobi?" Izuna called, leaving the living room and climbing up the stairs to go to his shared bedroom. "Tobi, are you in here?"

"Yes, Izu." Tobirama called.

Izuna pushed the bedroom door open, finding Tobirama getting ready to go out. His eyes were red and his breath smelled of alcohol, but Izuna would rather stay with the Senju than be at the house right now.

"Can I come with you?" Izuna shyly asked.

Tobirama nodded. "Go tell the others. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, Tobi."

Izuna made his way back downstairs, going back to the living room. He smiled weakly when Hashirama looked up at him from where he had been nuzzling Madara's hair lovingly.

"I'm going out with Tobi." Izuna said softly.

Hashirama bit his lip as if he wanted to say no, but he nodded anyway. "Please be careful around Tobi…"

"I will."

While Izuna waited for Tobirama to come downstairs, he scratched Sora behind the ears. As soon as the young Uchiha heard Tobirama behind him, he turned and hugged the Senju.

"Tobi…" Izuna whispered. "I love you…"

"Love you, too…" Tobirama muttered. "Come."

Izuna followed his best friend through the front door and out onto the darkening streets. Soon enough, to Izuna's expectations, Tobirama had stopped and pulled out a joint.

"Wanna try?" Tobirama offered, handing the joint to him.

"No, thanks…" Izuna whispered.

"Kay." Tobirama took a puff before walking again, and Izuna could only wonder where they were going.

Before Izuna could ask, a car had pulled up next to them, and Pein stuck his head out of the window.

"Get in, Tobi." Pein called.

Tobirama glanced at Izuna. "What about Izuna? I can't leave him out here alone."

"You can bring him," Pein stated. "Just get in."

Tobirama shrugged and opened the back door, allowing Izuna to climb in first before he followed.

"Where are we going?" Tobirama asked, and Izuna whimpered - if this wasn't planned, then…

"To Kisame's home." Pein said, but Izuna caught the sly smirk that appeared on his face. What was going on?

**-XX-**

Hours later found Izuna sitting in the corner of the living room at Kisame's home, watching everyone else mingle together while, as usual, Izuna was left all alone.

Or, at least, Izuna was left out until strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind him. Tense and whimpering, Izuna turned to face whoever was behind him - and he was horrified to see the same boy who had been sexually harassing Itachi all night. Kisame.

"Aren't you a beauty?" Kisame sneered, licking Izuna's cheek. "Itachi isn't any fun now. He stopped fighting back. Now he just lays there and takes it."

"Please…" Izuna whimpered, shaking. "D-don't…"

Izuna screamed as he was thrown to the ground. The second that his clothes had been ripped off and everyone crowded around, he knew exactly what was in store.

"Tobi!" Izuna screamed, crying hysterically as Kisame ravaged his skinny, fragile body with licks and touches.

"…" Tobirama was there, all right, but he looked like he wanted to join Kisame. The boy was licking at his lips, lust building up in his eyes – and Izuna didn't miss the bulge that was beginning to form in the Senju's pants.

Izuna realised that Tobirama wasn't going to help him.

**-XX-**

The next morning, Izuna woke up incredibly sore but, as the pain reminded him, he had been raped over and over again that night by everyone - except for Itachi.

It turned out that the one person that Izuna had thought would never touch him or let anyone else touch him like that was the one who had raped him the most, and the one whom Izuna had thought had absolutely hated his guts was the one who had refused to have anything to do with the situation and had tried to stop it.

"Aniki…" Izuna sobbed. "Aniki…"

The Uchiha flinched and sobbed louder when someone moved from beside him. He could only break down into hysterics when he found Tobirama stirring beside him, naked and covered in bodily fluids.

"Mmm…" Tobirama groaned, sitting up and holding his throbbing head. "…Izu…?"

"T-tobi!" Izuna sobbed, crawling to Tobirama, burying himself in close to his best friend - no matter how much Tobirama had raped him last night – and enjoyed it – Izuna still loved the Senju and felt protected by the older male.

"…Oh, shit!" Tobirama cried. It seemed like the night's events had come back to him because, for the first time in a long time, Tobirama was crying. "It's okay, Izuna… It's going to be okay… I'm taking you home to Madara… Shh…"

Izuna was limp in Tobirama's hold, and he was aware of the others trying to stop them from leaving.

"Where are you going with him, Tobi?" Pein spoke, coldness in his voice.

"I'm taking him home to his brother." Tobirama snarled. "You sick fucks… How could I have ever trusted you…? You've all ruined my life! I never want anything to do with you again!"

Izuna whimpered as he felt someone shove Tobirama and a loud slap rang through the air. He tried to bury himself into Tobirama's body when the Senju's tears continued to land on him.

"You joined us, and you can't leave." Pein growled. "Leave and I will kill you."

"If you would kill someone, why didn't you kill Izuna last night?" Tobirama snarled back, hatred in his voice. "He was weak last night, and he's still weak right now! You're nothing but talk. I'm never going to take drugs or drink ever again because it only caused me to hurt my best friend and my brother. I hate you. I hope you die."

Izuna screamed as he was dropped to the floor just before a loud scuffle sounded. He couldn't bring himself to watch, but he tensed as he heard Itachi's quiet voice shout.

"I'm done with this shit, too!" The younger Uchiha screamed. "All I am is a sex toy to you lot! Leave my cousin and his friend out of this! If you want someone to torment, then torment me! Izuna hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

Amidst the confusion, Izuna whimpered when Tobirama scooped him back up.

**-XX-**

Over an hour later, they were standing on the front porch of their home.

"Aniki!" Tobirama shouted, still crying as he rushed into the house. "Aniki, Madara! Help! Help!"

The older brothers' urgent footsteps came running downstairs, and Tobirama could only cry at all of the chaos he had created over the last couple of months because of those assholes he had called friends.

"Madara, take him!" Tobirama sobbed, passing Izuna off to Madara.

"Tobi, what happened?" Hashirama took Tobi into his embrace, tears of his own falling. "We thought you both had run away!"

Tobirama sobbed. "…I… My friends… Aniki… I… Izuna… I… raped… Izuna…!"

Hashirama could barely understand his brother, and only after hours of trying to soothe him and talking to him in private could any words be made out.

"…My friends…" Tobirama sobbed to his brother, "…made me… rape Izuna…"

**-XX-**

When Madara had been informed of the situation, he was too busy nursing his brother to do much more than snarl at Tobirama.

"You sick little bastard…" The older Uchiha muttered, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "How could you do this to someone who loved you so much…?"

"Madara-chan, I need you to calm down…" Hashirama spoke, moving from the doorway to sit beside his lover. "Tobi has done something extremely bad – I know that – but he was under influences, Madara-chan, and he regrets this oh-so-much… He has promised me to never go near those kids again and he will never though influences in his life."

"But he-!"

"Madara-chan, I understand, but please cut him some slack… Tobi is trying to make up for what he has done…"

Madara frowned, moving closer to his lover. He couldn't help but begin to cry – all he could think about was the day that he had found his beloved brother hurt and his parents dead.

"…" Madara didn't move away from the hand that was wiping his tears away – he leant into it. "…Tobi… Promise me… That you'll never hurt him again… Please… We both need this…"

"I love Izuna-kun…" Tobirama whispered. "I will never hurt him again… I promise…"

Madara nodded, clutching his sleeping brother tighter. "…Okay… Please, just leave us alone for a bit… Please…"

Tobirama did as asked and left. He wanted to die for what he had caused. How could he…?


	10. Chapter 10

**TRAGEDY WARNING! I only briefly edited this, and I would love to make it longer, so tell me what you think and let me know if it should be more detailed! :)**

A week later, Izuna was curled up on the roof, contemplating suicide for the millionth time that week alone.

During the last week, Izuna's thoughts had been so bad he was unable to be alone, but because Hashirama and his brother were out at the doctor's and Madara was too blind to be able to care for Izuna alone, he was left up to his own devices.

Izuna had already written out a suicide note and it was lying on his desk but, at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Madara more than he already was – but even so, he couldn't bear to live any longer. He just wanted an escape from his pain.

"Mada-nii…" Izuna sobbed, clutching at the wolf teddy that Madara had bought him at the zoo. "…Mada-nii…!"

Izuna knew that Madara was suffering too, and he loved his brother too much to want to have him suffer even more. All Madara ever did was love him and he only ever wanted Izuna to be happy, so what right did he have to take away all Madara held dear?

"…I need to thank aniki…" Izuna sobbed to himself, finally deciding that Madara's happiness was so much more important than his own - Madara deserved Izuna alive after being so selfless for all of the years that the older Uchiha had raised him on his own. "He's always taken care of me, even though he has his own painful burdens… If he can be strong for me, than I can be strong for him… I need to thank Mada-nii for keeping me holding on… Maybe now that Tobi has settled back down, things can get better again… Maybe I should buy everyone some chocolates to thank them for always being there for me…"

Izuna stood up, intent on going back inside and giving his brother the biggest hug he had given him yet with a great big kiss and a heartfelt apology for always making Madara worry and cry about him, but as Izuna began to walk back to his bedroom window, Izuna's footing had slipped, and he screamed when he tumbled backwards, falling off the roof.

"Mada-nii!" Izuna screamed, terror in his voice. As he fell, Madara's face flashed before his eyes, and he clutched at his teddy tighter than ever.

Just before Izuna had hit the ground, he heard Madara inside the house, calling for him - and Madara sounded terrified.

**-XX-**

When Hashirama and his brother returned home from the doctor's, they wondered what Izuna was doing laying on the front lawn, his wolf laying a few feet away from his body.

Worry grew immediately in the pits of both Senjus' stomach when they noticed that Izuna wasn't moving. After having run over to the Uchiha, Tobirama screamed when he found that Izuna's neck had been snapped and twisted, leaving it at an unnatural angle.

The younger Senju collapsed beside Izuna, blaming himself for being such a terrible friend to him. He cried so hard, he thought that he would never be able to stop screaming Izuna's name.

Hashirama had ran into the house, calling an ambulance and finding the distraught Madara crying because he couldn't find Izuna.

When the older Uchiha was lead outside to his baby brother's body, Madara could only nurse Izuna's frame, crying hysterically.

Hashirama picked up the wolf, sobbing into its fake fur.

When the ambulance had arrived just fifteen minutes later, they were told the ultimate news - Izuna was long dead and nothing that they could do for him would bring him back.

Police had shown up soon after, and having done a thorough investigation of the accident, suicide was named the cause of death.

"Here's the suicide note your brother wrote." The commanding officer tenderly said, handing the note to Madara. "We are so sorry for your loss… He was so young…"

Madara handed the note to Hashirama, too blind to be able to read it.

"What does it say…?" Madara's trembling voice whispered.

As Hashirama scanned the note, he began to cry again.

_If you are reading this, then I am already dead… _Hashirama sobbed, reading the note aloud to Madara. _I know that you all think that I am strong because I survived to be sixteen, but I'm not strong at all. My wrists bleed every day, and I always cry and scream on in the inside, even when I seem so happy… I really do love you all, so please don't cry over me – I've been dead since I was four. I just hurt far too much to be helped, so please don't blame yourselves… Maybe now in the next life I will be reborn as a wolf and be everything I was not in this life – pretty, elegant, powerful and I'll finally have friends. Please don't mourn for me. I don't want to be missed. I just want to know that I was loved. Goodbye forever – Izuna._

"…" None of them could speak, but as the cops left the scene, a group hug was formed between the two Senju and Madara, everyone shedding their emotions.

"Madara-chan!" Hashirama cried, handing his lover Izuna's wolf. It's Izuna's teddy you bought for him at the zoo…"

Madara cried harder than both Senju, taking the wolf and hugging it tightly, screaming for Izuna.

Without Izuna around, things were going to be so much harder, but together, they would pull through, keeping Izuna's memory alive, and in turn, each other. None of them could've done it alone.

**A/N Oh, I cried when I was writing this… It might not seem sad to you, but it's really sad to me… :'( Poor little Izuna… It was an accident… He finally decided that he didn't want to die anymore and then he slips and falls… **


End file.
